In general, this invention concerns a vacuum cleaner having a hanging feature, and in particular concerns a vacuum cleaner combining a relatively compact, lightweight construction together with a keyhole feature for hanging storage of the vacuum cleaner during periods of non-use.
Heretofore, larger scale vacuum cleaners have typically been constructed in either permanent upright or canister-type embodiments. In general, such vacuum cleaners can be characterized as relatively bulky and/or of relatively greater weight. Due to their weight and size, it is generally not practical for such upright and canister-style cleaners to be supported off the floor in a hanging position during periods of non-use thereof.
In relatively recent times, with the introduction of improved materials and motors, the size and weight of vacuum cleaners have been reduced while effectively maintaining adequate levels of vacuum power. However, generally no provisions have been made for such new generation of vacuum cleaners in an upright or convertible upright construction to be particularly adapted for hanging support thereof.
More recently, a vacuum cleaner has become known which is convertible between upright and hand-held configurations, though not particularly adapted for hanging support. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,246 (Duncan et al.); 4,662,026 (Sumerau et al.); and 4,670,937 (Sumerau et al), all of which patents are commonly assigned with the present application. The disclosures of such patents are incorporated herein by reference, particularly with respect to the operational details (e.g. vacuum sources, etc.) and convertible features thereof.